Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is the commonest cause of dyspepsia, affecting some 30% of the United States adult population intermittently and some 10% on a continuous and troublesome basis. Gastroesophageal reflux disease produces heartburn, abdominal pain and regurgitation of acid-containing gastric contents into the esophagus and pharynx. It may also lead to alteration of the lining of the esophagus (Barrett's Esophagus), which may go on to produce esophageal cancer. Current methods of treating GERD include powerful antacid medication therapies and surgical interventions.
Medication therapy with powerful antacids is directed at treating the symptoms of GERD, and is necessarily not curative. Furthermore, medication-based therapies are not always fully effective, as reflux is not prevented and the esophagus may continue to be exposed to gastric content.
Surgical intervention typically involves either open surgery (performed through the abdomen or the chest) or laparoscopic surgery (performed through one or more incision access ports inserted through the abdominal wall), and the re-sectioning of tissue or the implanting of a prosthetic device. Although surgical interventions can be curative, these treatments are seriously invasive and have the attendant risk of such procedures. Despite the risk, the field has been motivated to provide solutions to the GERD problem, which has resulted in the development of a number of surgically implantable anti-reflux valve prosthetic devices. Prior anti-reflux valve prostheses are essentially one-way valves implanted at the gastroesophageal junction using open or laparoscopic surgery. The implanted prosthesis allows normal swallowing to take place in an orthograde manner while preventing the reflux of gastric contents from the stomach into the esophagus.
Examples of surgically implanted esophageal anti-reflux valve prostheses include the devices of: Godin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,473) which discloses a one-way, anti-return valve comprising a flattened tubular part associated with an annular fixing element; and Reich (U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,836) which discloses a bi-directional valve and housing for similar purposes. These devices were developed to be inserted into the gastro-esophageal junction via open or laparoscopic surgery and fixed there. The purpose was to permit the unidirectional passage of ingested materials into the stomach while preventing the reflux of gastric content of the stomach into the esophagus. Typically, these devices require suturing or other means to fix them to the tissue of the esophagus.
Generally, all of these prior devices and methods require surgical invasion of a body cavity and breach of the body membrane in some fashion (e.g., open surgery or laparoscopy) in order to accomplish their utility. However, such invasive surgical interventions are too frequently complicated by problems such as stricture formation, "gas bloat," or recurrent symptoms of reflux disease. Additionally, the results obtained by gross surgical treatment can be technique-dependent and vary significantly from surgeon to surgeon.
In view of the preference for minimally invasive forms of surgery there is a need in the art for GERD treatments which can be fully accomplished without surgically compromising the integrity of a patient's body membrane. Applicant has invented a peroral procedure for the insertion and implantation of an anti-reflux valve prosthesis that can address this need. It benefits the field to have an alternative prosthetic device and method that can be practiced to position and fix an anti-reflux prosthesis in place in the esophagus without resort to surgical incision or laparoscopy.